


Scraps & Bits

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Project Runway Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Multi, Non-Chronological, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: A Project Runway AU





	Scraps & Bits

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental podfic, where I was only allowed to read the - non-chronological - original text once, and then had to retell it from memory. The original text is by [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)  
> A transcript of the recording will be put up in a week for accessibility.

**Length:** 33:01 min  
**Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/YoI/Scraps%20and%20Bits.mp3) (30.3 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
